


City of Gold

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Junmyeon panics when he gets lost on one of the first days of his London trip. Following the only person whose language he understands, he ends up with advanced level student Yifan, who takes him around a city of gold.





	City of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly provides snippets of London and enough fluff to cause Diabetes. I tried to include some of the places I used to visit on my school trips to there and I hope the end result is enjoyable.
> 
> (Prompt #70)
> 
> by [yuku-chun](http://yuku-chun.livejournal.com/)

Junmyeon turns around on the spot several times but his eyes don’t seem to tire from the view. Instead, they find new details, new impressions to absorb every time. They wander from the Equestrian statue at his back, over to the Greek Revival buildings whose facades of white stone shine dimly in the wan sunlight above his head, until his attention is lifted up to the sky. It gets caught by a man of sandstone, enthroned on a giant granite column that towers above the wide square, filled with countless people.

He turns around again, pulling his digital camera in front of his face while he stumbles a couple of steps away from the statue behind him to take a photo, blending in with all the other tourists at Trafalgar Square.

It’s Junmyeon’s first time abroad and everything around him catches his attention. He has seen photos and looked around the town via Google Street View before but the young Korean man thinks that it seems so much realer now, when he stands in the midst of it, where he can smell the air, can hear the voices, the noises and it’s almost overwhelming.

Junmyeon feels lucky that he has been chosen as one of the students from their basic level English class to join their advanced level classes on this two week educational trip to Great Britain's capital. He’s one of the best students in his group, so maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised; he has always been studious and has liked languages, though this particular one doesn’t come as easily off his tongue as he wishes it would.

They have parted the group again to fit their language skills and Junmyeon is grateful but disgruntled. He doesn’t want to seem like one of the stupid ones, compared to the students from their advanced level classes just because they get an ‘easier’ program the next days, but being reminded of how minor his skills are compared to some of them throughout the whole trip would have been worse, he reckons.

So while his group will take part in a workshop at the Korean Cultural Centre somewhere around here, the advanced level will tour the National Gallery. Junmyeon huffs unhappily.  
What if he wanted to see the art exhibition, too?

He is shaken awake from his thoughts by a loud group of teenagers who wander past him. They drag their feet lazily across the pavement while they talk all at once and only stop to laugh about one of their friends who has stumbled over a loose cobblestone. They talk too fast for Junmyeon to catch anything from their conversation but he can recognize that they speak English - obviously.

They start hollering when the traffic light on the lane they’re crossing turns red when they’re in the middle of the road before they continue their way down Whitehall, the street he and his tour party just came from. They seem to have turned blind to all the beautiful architecture that surrounds them, to all the fascination and wonder that Junmyeon’s tireless eyes seem to find around every corner.

He looks up at the Charles Statue again that he has taken a photo of before when he finally realizes that something is missing around.

He turns his head, then his whole body, just to stare at the base of the Equestrian statue again. There are no voices talking in Korean around him anymore and he can’t catch a glance of a familiar face in the group of people around him any longer.

Junmyeon whirls around again, his eyes that have been dreamily wandering across the plaza before are now searching frantically, panic flickering like a coal seam fire under his skin and in the pit of his stomach.

He has lost his group. He is lost.

When the initial shock has faded and Junmyeon feels warmth creeping back into his feet and hands he starts walking over to Nelson’s Column where he has spotted two police officers in reflective vests.

He watches them talk while he slowly approaches but with every step he takes closer, he grows more hesitant.

He’s still nervous and insecure and it makes it even harder to hold on to the English skills that he usually masters so easily on paper.

Speaking is something totally different, Junmyeon realizes as he walks up the steps to the base of the huge Column weak-kneed and the harder he tries to form sentences in his head and mumble them under his breath to test how they sound, the less words he can come up with until he falls silent, his mind completely blank.

He can’t bring himself to speak to these strangers.

“Stop complaining. It’s still better than doing the workshop at the cultural centre. The last one was so boring! I can just hope for them that they get to do something else.”

Junmyeon’s head shoots up when he catches the words that are spoken in a dark yet smooth voice. It seems like the words tumble lazily out of the speaker’s mouth and he can hear a slight accent but it’s his mother tongue - it’s Korean.

He looks around and catches sight of a tall brunet man that talks to another man with almost the same height.

Compared to Junmyeon they are giants but he tries to not feel intimidated when he starts to follow them. They speak Korean, so maybe they can help.

They make their way through the crowds that fill Trafalgar Square, walking past two fountains, towards a massive building with a wide, inviting staircase that borders on the plaza in the North. It’s the National Gallery.

It’s hard for Junmyeon to keep in step with them, not only because their legs seem to go on forever and their strides are matching in length, but also because of the many people that block his way.

He can’t shake the feeling of familiarity though, and when he finally catches up with them when they halt at the main entrance, he realizes why.

“Hey, aren’t you from the A level classes?”

One of them speaks up and points a finger at Junmyeon when he still tries to catch his breath.

He blinks and mimics the finger, pointing his own finger at his chest questioningly.

“Me?” he squeaks and dooms his voice for playing tricks on him in such a situation.

“Yep. I saw you sitting with my friend Baekhyun during our stop at Narita airport,” one of the tall guys quirks up with a nod. 

Junmyeon blinks. “Oh, you know Baekhyun? Wait, are you Chanyeol?”

The giant with brightly colored hair starts to nod and his mouth stretches into a large grin.

“Yeah. We’ve known each other since middle school and have been best friends ever since. But he’s super lazy when it comes to studying English so we couldn’t get into the same level. You must be Junmyeon, the studious kid. He mentioned you a couple of times.”

Junmyeon blinks, surprised about all the words bubbling out of the giant’s mouth but he simply nods. He can’t help to feel slightly offended to be judged based only on his studying behaviour, though. 

“Yeah. I see.. that explains why Baekhyun was so OK with you screwing yourself into the seat next to him on the tour bus yesterday,” he can’t help but speaks through gritted teeth because after all, he has been left to sit all on his own.

He understands that Chanyeol probably has a bonus for special treatment them being best friends and all, but Baekhyun is his only friend on this trip so he reckons it’s only fair to share.

He looks up again when the other giant, the brunet he has heard speaking first near Nelson’s Column, clears his throat and raises one of his eyebrows.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your little chitchat but shouldn’t you be with your group then?”  
His voice still sounds like the lazy purr of a tiger and Junmyeon has to admit that he feels intimidation as well as fascination spark in his stomach when he glances up at the man shyly.

He looks more like a model than a college student but Junmyeon looks back down at his feet when he gets caught staring, his eyes met with a stern look.

“Well… about that,” Junmyeon starts to play with the hem of his mint green pullover, not able to control his spluttering. “I kind of lost them when I was taking a photo of the statue of Charles I… and I don’t know where the cultural centre is…”

Chanyeol bellows out a laugh just to clumsily apologize for it again when Junmyeon shoots him a nasty look.

“I’m sorry but hey, Yifan over here is the perfect person to ask. He’s been to London so many times, he knows it like the back of his hand. Beside he’s fluent in English - probably better than our teachers, even! I still wonder how you managed to learn Korean so well, too…”

Junmyeon blinks but follows the speaker’s motions that lead his attention back to the brunet model guy who seems flustered at first, but then clears his throat again and tries to calm his friend who still points fingers at him as if he was doing a ridiculous commercial. 

Yifan’s face seems cold and still again and the contrast to his friend’s sparkling eyes and smile that seems to radiate with open-heartedness is almost comical.

“Yeah, whatever,” he suddenly snarls and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his strong chest. Junmyeon gulps and averts his eyes embarrassedly - seems like he spaced out while looking at Yifan once again.

“The Korean Cultural Centre is down Northumberland Ave. They even have a Korean flag hanging outside the house. You shouldn’t miss it.”

He points a finger over Junmyeon’s head but when he turns around he can’t make out anything. He doesn’t even know which of the streets is Northumberland Ave and it makes the bitter taste of failure and fear crawl up the back of his throat.

He turns around again and looks at the two giants helplessly.

Chanyeol starts to coo and Junmyeon grumbles but he seems unfazed and nudges his brunet friend.

“Come on, don’t be so stone-cold Fanfan, Junmyeon needs your help.”

“I told you to stop giving me weird nicknames,” he sighs exasperatedly but before he can address Junmyeon again whose eyes still wander back and forth between the two as they converse, they can hear their teacher calling their names.

“Mr. Park, Mr. Wu, the tour guide won’t wait for you this time!”

It’s their sturdy English teacher that approaches them, a stern look on her face that tells Junmyeon that she must have experienced some of the giants’ shenanigans before - and if Chanyeol is anything like Baekhyun, there are plenty to choose from, Junmyeon figures.

Her eyes light up when she catches sight of him however and he feels uncomfortable that the woman treats him like that - he doesn’t want to be the pampered idiot.

“Oh Mr. Kim! What are you doing here? I thought Mr. Choi took you to the cultural centre for the workshop! Did you get lost? Oh dear, it’s always a bit overwhelming when coming to a new country for the first time, isn’t it? But don’t worry, it will be alright!”

The flood of sugary sweet words stops when the woman checks the time on her wrist watch and almost yelps in shock.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Kim but it seems like we don’t have any time left to escort you to the centre before our tour starts. Why don’t you join us instead? I will contact Mr. Choi later so they can fetch you on the way to Buckingham Palace,” she continues speaking in that sweet voice that makes Junmyeon feel ridiculed and belittled but he bears it with a thin smile while they’re ushered into the enormous building.

Junmyeon looks around the white hall of the gallery, the students have started to wander through. It’s mostly silent because the majority of them is listening to an audio-guide on a portable device they got at the reception.

Junmyeon is partly sad that they didn’t have another spare one for him but on the other hand he assumes he should be glad they allowed him to join them and haven’t left him out to die alone on Trafalgar Square.

“Does she always talk to you like that?”

Junmyeon jerks in surprise when the lazy voice hums behind him. He turns around, only to be met with the tall model guy that goes by the name Wu Yifan.

He’s Chinese, Junmyeon can tell by the name and the slight accent that slips off the other’s lips when he speaks to him leisurely but fluently.

“Most of the time. I didn’t really notice until now, though,” Junmyeon admits sheepishly and even though he whispers he feels like the bad acoustics in the gallery make his voice sound disturbingly loud.

Yifan chuckles and Junmyeon is surprised how boyish and nice - even approachable - it makes the other look.

“Well shit, and I thought it was bad if your teachers hate you,” his voice vibrates with a laugh, amusement and a small bite that makes Junmyeon wonder if Yifan is serious or joking. He watches him bury his hands in the pocket of his pants and notices that he doesn’t wear the loop with one of the audio-devices around his neck.

He blinks, worried he might be caught staring again and redirects his attention back to the painting he has been looking at.

“I don’t think she actually hates you, or anyone, really. But I have to admit that her act is kind of overbearing sometimes which makes me uncomfortable. I don’t know but being the teacher’s pet isn’t really something I aimed at,” he mumbles and looks at the ground. 

Junmyeon continues his tour through the gallery silently but he can see in the corner of his eyes how the other student continues to walk next to him casually before he suddenly speaks up again when they stand in front of _A Wheatfield With Cypresses_. 

“She must have her reasons to like you, just like she has some to not be particularly fond of me or Chanyeol.”

It’s more of a mumbling, words tumbling lazily with a purr and a small chuckle at the end but it makes Junmyeon look up again, surprised that his attempted conversation hasn’t been dropped by Yifan. The other has his hands still buried in the pocket of his washed out jeans and fixes his dark eyes on the painted scenery of light blue and green and wheat-yellow.

Junmyeon bits his lips and turns his body towards the wall, lets his eyes wander across the painting, too. 

He steals small glances from the tall man next to him, only to stare at his feet embarrassedly when a small, dark chuckle signals that he has been caught.

The Chinese model student is attractive and it makes Junmyeon’s heart skip a beat here and there but he finds himself trying to strike another conversation anyway.

He doesn’t know why but despite the rough, grumpy words and stoney expression, the intimidating attractiveness, Yifan’s presence feels oddly comfortable. 

“The colors look so soft and bright. It’s… imaginative and yet it feels real,” Junmyeon bites his lips, unsure of what he has just said. He doesn’t know a lot about art but it still makes him feel something. He can make out how Yifan shifts his attention back to him, a wondering gaze resting on him for a few seconds before he breaks into a smile and nods.

“You’re right. I feel like this is one of his more impressionistic works, even though Van Gogh’s popular wheatfield painting _Wheatfield With Crows_ is much more expressionistic. He was already living in the St. Rémy mental asylum when he painted this here…”

Junmyeon nods along to the other’s words, flabbergasted by all the words coming from the man that used to mumble grumpily. All that is left is his slight accent and the comfortable lazy purr that keeps reminding him of a tiger.

“Wow. You know a lot about Van Gogh…”

Yifan chuckles again.

“Not a bit. I just read what’s said on the sign over there… and I’ve seen another part of the _Wheatfield With Cypresses_ composition in the MMA in New York,” he shrugs and tries to play it off coolly but Junmyeon can see the flicker of embarrassment flashing over Yifan’s face. He leaves it at that, picking up on something else:

“You’ve been to New York? This is so cool! I wish I was better in English… Maybe I could travel more if I did.”

They look at the painting again until Junmyeon can hear Yifan’s voice again.

“Don’t beat yourself to it. Learning languages can be super hard. I grew up in Canada for a couple of years. I doubt I would be as fluent as I am if I didn’t.”

Junmyeon looks up at the brunet again, excitement and admiration shooting through his system.

“So you’re bilingual? Wow!”

He smiles when he notices how the stoney facade on Yifan’s face falters again before he breaks into a rushed half-smile, his facial expression tinted with embarrassment.

“It’s not even that special. Don’t make such a big deal out of it… beside, if you want to travel more, you should just do it. It’s easiest to learn in practise, anyway.”

Junmyeon shakes his head when they continue strolling through the gallery, passing different oil paintings.

“I don’t think so. I’m really bad at speaking English. I couldn’t even bring myself to ask the policemen at the square…”

Yifan starts to laugh, causing Junmyeon’s cheeks to burn red in embarrassment.

“I remember being kind of scared to speak Korean when I first started, too. Sometimes you just need to plunge in.”

Junmyeon agrees wordlessly as they continue their way through the gallery.

They talk about some of the paintings. It feels comfortable, even though Junmyeon still feels like he doesn’t understand a lot about art, while Yifan words his impressions with ease and words Junmyeon has never heard of before, making him wonder if Yifan reading the sign at Van Gogh’s painting was a white lie and he has actually known all of this before.

Junmyeon feels kind of sad when they arrive at the entrance area again. Talking to Yifan feels natural and comfortable and when he thinks about his teacher’s sweetened voice he can’t help but sighs defeated.

“Are you still worrying about your English? It can’t be that bad. But if you want to, I can help you…” he hears Yifan mumbling at his side and when he looks up surprised a small smile stretches on the other’s face that makes him smile in return, too.

Who would have thought that the arrogantly grumbling model is so approachable and can talk animatedly about art? His attractiveness still feels intimidating but Junmyeon feels relaxed when he is around Yifan nonetheless.

They listen to their teacher before she dismisses the tour and reminds the advanced course students of their curfew.

Junmyeon watches the students around vanish in small groups, ready to explore the city on their own, while he is stuck, the look of his teacher locked on him. 

He can’t help but feels like she’s pitying him which makes him feel small and kind of stupid again. He hates this.

“OK Mr. Kim. Let’s go. I reached Mr. Choi before the tour started but haven’t heard of him or about their time of departure from the cultural centre.”

Junmyeon bites his lips when he feels an arm slung around his shoulder when he’s squished into Chanyeol’s side with ease, a surprised sound leaving his mouth.

The goofy giant has shown up out of nowhere and Junmyeon feels partly bad for not paying more attention to him since the latter has been so nice upon his arrival at the gallery.

“Actually, Yifan and I thought we could bring him over. We’ve had so much fun in the gallery just now and it would only be fair since we caused some trouble yesterday to make up for it?”

Junmyeon blinks, overwhelmed by the blunt lie and the situation that unfolds in front of him.  
It only takes a few seconds for Yifan, who’s at his other side to join the act as he reaches out to ruffle Junmyeon’s hair; strong fingers combing through his strands and tickling his scalp fondly.

Their teacher looks surprised and knits her eyebrows warily.

Junmyeon tries to emit a laugh that doesn’t sound forced as he struggles to break free from Chanyeol who has started to tickle him. When he finally frees himself their teacher is still watching them skeptically.

Junmyeon bows. “I’m really grateful that you offered to escort me to the cultural centre but I would feel really bad to take away your leisure time, Ms. Lee,” he explains with a small smile that seems to convince her in the end.

She shakes her head at them when the three leave the National Gallery but Junmyeon doesn’t really mind. He’s just relieved that he doesn’t have to be escorted by his teacher like a small, stupid child that lost his group. This whole ordeal will be embarrassing the way it is already.

\- - -

It takes them barely a five-minute walk to arrive in front of the cultural centre and Junmyeon feels kind of embarrassed because he can still see the Charles statue he has gone missing in front of from here but neither Chanyeol nor Yifan comment on it. Instead they continue to talk about something else while the three of them make their way to the entrance.

Chanyeol laughs loudly and punches Yifan’s arm in joy. The blow is strong enough to make the latter take a couple of steps to the side but he’s still grinning as if he doesn’t mind the pain that must be shooting through his arm and shoves Chanyeol in return as they both continue to laugh. They remind Junmyeon faintly of the British teenagers he has watched at Trafalgar Square before and he is stunned by how youthful the once stone-cold man is, under his facade.

He looks up again when Yifan smiles at him invitingly, keeping the door open for him to pass through after Chanyeol has pushed his way past them unceremoniously. Junmyeon smiles. It’s a small but kind gesture and he likes that new playful and nice side of the other.

The building seems a lot bigger from the inside and Junmyeon can’t help but whirls around to take in the shiny marble surfaces and all the silent splendour around him.

“You said you wanted to practise your English, right? How about you ask the lady over at the counter about your group?”

Yifan’s voice resonates through the room though he has spoken in a lower voice than before and it shakes Junmyeon awake again who can’t help but grimaces when he hears the other’s suggestion.

He earns a chuckle from Yifan.

“I said I’ll help but you still have to try. So don’t make a face like that.”

Junmyeon grumbles embarrassedly and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I didn’t know it would be so soon,” he mumbles while they make their way over to the counter.

Chanyeol has vanished into another corner of the entrance hall but Junmyeon is too excited and anxious to care anyway.

When they arrive in front of the reception desk Junmyeon’s feet feel numb and he’s weak in the knees again.

He clears his throat when the lady catches sight of them and smiles at them politely.  
Junmyeon can feel a small push from behind when he stumbles forward. He feels like he might faint when the lady addresses him.

_“Welcome at the Korean Cultural Centre. How can I help you?”_

He feels another small nudge, but it’s softer that time. He gulps down his fear, his fingers tangled up in the hem of his pullover once again.

_“I-I my group?”_ he stutters and feels hot embarrassment well up inside of him, tinting his cheeks a deep red but the lady just keeps smiling and nods shortly to signalize she is listening.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and tries again.

_“My group has a workshop here. I lost. Is the group here still?”_

The lady knits her eyebrows and tilts her head and Junmyeon feels panic welling up, keeping his embarrassment company. He can sense how she’s looking over to Yifan but he doesn’t respond. Instead Junmyeon feels another soft nudge at his side.

The woman looks back to him and smiles.

_“I don’t know if they were your group but the last workshop attendees left about ten minutes ago. I’m sorry.”_

Her polite smile shifts into one of pity and Junmyeon slumps his shoulders disappointedly.

_“I see. Thank you for your help anyway. Have a nice day,”_ Yifan takes over swiftly and it just makes Junmyeon realize how much he still has to learn.

Chanyeol walks over to them when they are about to exit the centre again. He seems excited and looks around the street when they’re out again.

“So, what now?” he asks but his eyes still wander around, making Junmyeon wonder if he is actually listening to them.

He shrugs his shoulders disheartedly but looks up when he feels warm fingers wrapping around his shoulder in a comforting manner.

It’s Yifan. 

“Well… they said the group would go to Buckingham Palace next, right? Maybe we should look there. You did really well, by the way.”

Chanyeol pokes out his tongue in thought but nods approvingly, folding his arms behind his back.

“Yeah. It wasn’t half as bad, though I don’t know why you spoke English. All the staff at the centre knows Korean…”

He pauses to laugh, giving Junmyeon enough time to send a glare in Yifan’s direction.

“Anyway, I won’t be tagging along to the palace. I actually have something important to take care of. Sorry. We’ll see each other at dinner!”

He waves and strides off before either of them get a say in it as they’re left in silence.

Junmyeon can still feel warm, long fingers pressing into his shoulder. It feels weirdly comforting and nice and he thinks that maybe getting lost at Trafalgar Square isn’t the end of the world after all.

\- - -

They walk down the street _The Mall_ and Junmyeon tries to come up with something to talk about. He doesn’t feel uncomfortable with Yifan around but he is afraid things could turn awkward now when they’re just the two of them.

They’ve passed Admiralty Arch and he looks at the white building to their left that is adorned with rows of columns, rising close to the broad sidewalk.

“That’s the Institute of Contemporary Arts,” he hears Yifan explain.

He nods with a small smile.

“Oh really? I didn’t know this. It looks really pretty.”

“Yeah. that stucco was quite an in-thing in the 1820s. It’s also housing the Federation of British Artists, the Royal Society of Portrait Painters and a Gallery,” Yifan adds before he looks ahead again and takes a few steps. He doesn’t look at Junmyeon again and grumbles lowly.

“We should keep going or your group will be gone again.”

Junmyeon agrees with a smile and decides not to comment, even though he has noticed the way Yifan’s voice seems to brim with so much more whenever he talks about art or architecture. He knows so much but seems to be holding back. Junmyeon chooses not to push him outside of his comfort zone. Not yet, at least.

They continue walking down the boulevard and Junmyeon watches the tree’s leaves casting magnificently pale patterns on the pavement they walk on. The sunlight is still wan and doesn’t spend a lot of warmth but it still feels nice and the way the wind picks up and plays through the trees’ crowns, causing the leaves to rustle, makes Junmyeon take a deep breath. He pauses, his cheeks blown out when he hears Yifan chuckle next to him, before they both burst into laughter. It helps Junmyeon to not feel embarrassed and Yifan simply shakes his head as they pass Marlborough Road. The atmosphere between them ’s nice.

Junmyeon gets giddy with excitement when he can spot the Victoria Memorial and they walk across the circular track to where groups of tourists have gathered to take photos.

He pulls out his camera too and takes a picture of the golden goddess on the top of the memorial.

“Let’s look for your group first. You can take photos as much as you want afterwards,” Yifan suggests with a stern, cold voice. He has crossed his arms in front of his chest but moves over and buries them in his jeans instead when Junmyeon looks up puzzled.

The sudden change in behaviour confuses him but he nods timidly and starts to look around, kind of scared to touch upon the sudden mood swing.

They stand next to each other in silence for a few minutes and it’s the first time that Junmyeon feels uncomfortable. He bites his lips and lets his eyes wander over the colorful bulk of heads that move around them, around the memorial and over to the main gate in front of Buckingham Palace before they flow around the plaza again, into one of the tour busses that wait on the side, ready to take off for another destination.

When another swarm of tourists disappears in a tour bus that drives up to another sight Junmyeon can hear Yifan sigh next to him.

He sees how the man slumps his shoulders in the corner of his eyes. When he glances over Yifan breaks into an awkward half-smile.

He seems uncomfortable but it just adds up to the weird feeling that has set in Junmyeon’s stomach. Somehow the other’s words have sounded rushed, as if he didn’t want to be here and it makes Junmyeon feel bad for being such a burden.

Junmyeon lets his eyes wander across the plaza around them one last time. He even tiptoes but to no avail.

“I can’t see anyone from my group or Mr. Choi…” Junmyeon admits glumly but contrary to his expectation, Yifan just shakes his head with a chuckle.

“We’ll find them… and even if we don’t - it’s not like I would abandon you in the middle of London and incur Ms. Lee’s hatred,” he jokes and ruffles Junmyeon’s hair. It feels tender again, how his fingers comb through the strands of hair and yet it feels more intimate than the first time. Maybe it’s the way Yifan looks at him or the way his smile reaches his eyes… Junmyeon isn’t sure, but he likes it.

He looks at his camera still resting in his hand before he looks at Yifan warily.

He doesn’t want the atmosphere to get weird between them again. It has almost sounded like Yifan was annoyed with him taking photos and Junmyeon doesn’t want the other to get angry.

After hesitating for another moment he picks up the small device again and starts to take another photo. It’s of the palace’s front this time.

He starts to wander around and Yifan follows calmly, hands parked in the pockets of his washed out jeans once again.

Junmyeon catches him rolling his eyes at whenever he squats down to take a photo with another angle but he doesn’t say another word until Junmyeon is tired of the snorts and head-shakes he receives. He lowers his camera and looks up at Yifan with a stern face.

“Is there something wrong?”

Yifan blinks obviously surprised with the sudden tension of the young man that used to be so tiny and timid.

“What? No. I just don’t understand why you keep taking photos of the same thing. Don’t get me wrong, I like photography but why do you have to be so touristy?”

He raises his hands in defense but the way he can’t suppress a grin makes Junmyeon feel even more uncomfortable and insecure.

“Of course I act touristy! I am a tourist, Yifan. Maybe it’s uncool that I get so excited and want to take photos but this might be the first and only chance I have for the next couple of years to travel so far from home so I try to record and hang on to as many memories as possible.”

They fall silent but Junmyeon’s small frame keeps shaking with all the adrenaline that shoots through his system because of his outburst.

He jerks a little when Yifan presses both of his big hands down on each of his shoulders. It’s a hesitant but soft touch that calms him down a bit.

He grumbles and the tall man sighs with an apologetic expression on his features.

“I’m sorry,” he says in a small voice and looks away for a few seconds. He seems embarrassed.

“I just think that a lot of tourists miss most of their vacation and trips because they’re too obsessed with documenting everything. I had no idea you haven’t been to London before… You didn’t tell me much about you but I should have been more considerate.”

He mumbles and it reminds Junmyeon of the first time he heard Yifan speak today. The purr of the tiger is still present, though Yifan looks more like a kicked puppy now.

It makes him laugh. The pout on his face doesn’t fit the image of a cool model at all.

They sit down at the steps of the Victoria memorial and the peaceful, comfortable atmosphere has returned.

Junmyeon plays around with his camera and shows Yifan a couple of photos he took. 

“You’re actually really good at this,” Yifan comments and it makes Junmyeon happy but also shy. He hasn’t really gotten compliments like that before.

“Don’t you take photos of yourself? I think a great or funny selca or two belong to a good memory.”

Yifan adds and takes the camera from Junmyeon’s hands casually. He flips around the display and pulls Junmyeon closer when he poses for a selca.

Junmyeon isn’t really good with this but he still forces himself to smile. It’s stiff and shows on the photo and Yifan laughs at him but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. It’s the first time anyone has taken a picture with him just like that.

“I could take a photo of you too, if you want me to,” he suggests then and it makes Junmyeon wonder if Yifan still feels bad because of their small dispute from a few minutes ago.

He agrees though and they make their way over to the huge wrought-iron gate. The Royal Arms are displayed in its middle and Junmyeon shifts shyly next to it, hesitantly raising his right arm to make a peace-sign with his fingers next to his head.

He can still see Yifan grin, even when the latter attempts to hide it behind the camera he’s holding for him but he tries not to care.

He steals glances when Yifan walks up to him to show him the photos he has taken.

He stands behind Junmyeon now and it’s kind of distracting for Junmyeon how he almost wraps his arms around his shoulders to hold the camera in front of them.  
It’s nice and kind of exciting but still distracting.

“I… I really want to see the Changing of the Guard,” he admits in a shy whisper which makes Yifan, who has been fiddling with Junmyeon’s camera, stop.

He sighs and Junmyeon casts his look to the ground, defeated.

“I think it’s really boring. I already thought that when I saw it the first time… but you know what?” Yifan pats his shoulder encouragingly and breaks loose again, smiling at Junmyeon fondly, “if you want to see it, I’ll wait for it with you. And afterwards, we’ll get something to eat and then you tell me what other sights you want to see. It’s too late to catch up with your group after that guard-changing-madness anyway.”

Junmyeon is surprised about the positive response, but still insecure. He’s also happy that Yifan offers all this to him but at the same time he can’t stop feeling guilty.

He takes a breath, ready to object when Yifan cuts in again with one of his chuckles, voice surprisingly soft but still spiced up. “Stop worrying all the time and let’s just have fun, OK?! You went missing this morning, yes, I know. No reason to let this ruin your whole day though.”

\- - -

Junmyeon takes Yifan by his words.

He tiptoes excitedly and gets to take a couple of photos of the guards when the changing happens. He realizes why Yifan isn’t too fond of it, too.

There are a lot of tourists around them and he gets scared to get lost again until he can feel the warm but firm grip of Yifan’s fingers on his shoulder.

Yifan takes him through St. James Park and Junmyeon enjoys getting lost in the greenery, recovering from the bulk of tourists that has gathered in front of the gates of the palace.

They take a detour to a small café on Tothill Street when their stomachs start to grumble.  
It’s a small place with only a couple of seats but Junmyeon likes the good, albeit not enormous choice of sandwiches and beverages they sell.

They sit down and talk while they eat.

Yifan tells him about the way he found this café on one of his former trips through the city and why he chose to study in Korea.

Junmyeon listens attentively and laughs when Yifan shares some problems and embarrassing stories he has experienced when he first started learning Korean.

He chuckles and takes a sip from his cup.

“And that’s why I told you, you just need to practice. Korean isn’t closely related to English but in the end, the world isn’t going to end when you make a mistake or mispronounce a word. Most of the people around will appreciate your efforts.”

He smiles and Junmyeon bites his lips shyly. It’s weird how much the cool model-like guy, who used to snarl at him or talk ironically, opened up to him in a few hours.

Yifan’s aura and charm is still kind of intimidating to him - he is so much that Junmyeon has never dared to aspire to be - but he also likes how comfortable it feels to sit with the other and talk about even the most trivial things like how they like their coffee or what their favorite topping for a sandwich is.

The sun is starting to set and a wind gets up when they finally arrive at the Palace of Westminster.

Junmyeon feels all the steps they have walked in his bones and he pouts when Yifan laughs at him for whining about his tired, aching legs.

They still make their way over Westminster Bridge and Junmyeon blinks confused when Yifan turns right and he stumbles down a couple of steps, trying to keep in step with him.

They’re on a narrow paved river walk. There’re not as many people on this side, since most tourists walk over to the left side of the bridge to get to the London Eye, Yifan explains as he leans onto the stone boundary that is tinted in yellow-gold by the setting sun.

Junmyeon lets his eyes wander over the dark surface of the Thames that lies to his feet like a dark liquid mirror that reflects the honey-coloured sky. His eyes wander up as he catches sight of the palace of Westminster and the clock tower on the other side of the river that the sun paints in a pale gold, too.

It’s breathtaking. Even the light green arches of Westminster Bridge seem to shine in the evening sun, painted with a hue of gold.

The yellow light of the small lamps that sit on the bridge pillars, reminding of times past, competes silently with the last rays of sunlight that peek through clouds that remind Junmyeon of orange cotton candy.

He senses that Yifan is watching him but he doesn’t care. It’s just too beautiful to take his eyes off the scenery in front of him. He’s caught up in the way everything is dipped in a golden veil and the way the colours in the sky change from pale blue to green, yellow and goldish orange shades until the horizon turns pink in the distance.

“Don’t you want to take a photo of it?”

He hears Yifan chuckle when he finally wakes from his rapture and sits down on the border next to the latter carefully.

He laughs timidly and shakes his head, taking another look over his shoulder. Their side of the riverbank is painted in pale gold as well and the light plays in Yifan’s brown hair beautifully.

“It’s funny that you suggest taking photos now when you were the one saying people tend to miss out on the good moments behind their camera.”

He smiles when Yifan’s features change into slight surprise and if it wasn’t for the way he rubs through his own hair in a bashful manner, Junmyeon would have been willing to blame the sun for the slight colour on the Chinese’s cheeks.

“It’s really beautiful. Thank you for taking me here… and for everything today. You helped me out a lot. I’d probably still wander around Trafalgar Square if it wasn’t for you.”

Junmyeon laughs, though he still feels embarrassed about the fact that he has gotten lost in the first place but Yifan just chuckles and shakes his head.

“Stop making such a big deal out of it. I had a lot of fun, too. Maybe we can check out another part of town next time - but in your free time. Try not to get lost again, alright?”

They both laugh and Yifan grins when Junmyeon pulls out his camera shyly.

“I know I just said that I didn’t want to take a photo and just enjoy the scenery… but maybe we can take another photo together? The other turned out so stiff and weird.”

Junmyeon tries to explain but Yifan just keeps that smile on his face as he takes the camera out of the younger’s hand and flips over the display so they can see their own faces when he stretches out his arm while snaking the other around Junmyeon’s shoulders to pull him closer.

The wind ruffles up their hair but the chilly air doesn’t cool down the warmth that radiates from Yifan’s body and seeps through Junmyeon’s clothes into his skin with a tingle. 

Junmyeon can’t help but screws up his face, slightly blinded by the last rays of sunlight that engulf them in another range of gold colours when he can hear the click of the shutter.

\- - -

He has enjoyed the time with Yifan and the memories make it easier to deal with his classmates’ jokes concerning him going missing so easily on one of their first days the days afterwards.

It has been almost half a week since he went missing and though he has found himself looking for Yifan whenever they arrive back at the hostel and they have shared casual, short conversations on their way from the canteen to their respective rooms, it’s still as exciting whenever Yifan initiates conversation and contact or greets him in the morning before their groups are sent off to different destinations. 

It makes Junmyeon happy and he has to pull himself together to not grin silly all the time on evenings where they sit together and he gets to show Yifan photos he took that day or he is invited to play cards with him and some other students from the upper level before the curfew.

It’s the morning of their seventh day. He sits opposite to his friend Baekhyun when he feels warm, long fingers ruffling his hair. The trace of the other’s fingertips leaves a tingling sensation on his scalp.

Yifan’s greeting - he mutters it while he sits down next to Junmyeon - is drowned by the sound of a couple of chairs scraping against the floor when Chanyeol pushes them aside to engulf the small, dark blond boy on the other side of the table in a hug. Baekhyun shrieks louder than the chairs, the force of his best friend almost making him fall off his chair before the scream transforms into laughter.

Junmyeon looks at the two in horror, his heart still racing from the shock while Yifan next to him only chuckles into his coffee cup and shakes his head with a grin.

“Get a room, you two,” he snorts but doesn’t look up when Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him cockily.

“So, what are you up to today?”

Yifan directs his attention to Junmyeon, deciding to ignore Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are still bickering on the other side of the table.

Junmyeon smiles. He’s overjoyed that Yifan hasn’t just stopped talking to him after rescuing him that one day, but instead even asks about his day and shows interest in how Junmyeon is enjoying his stay.

“I’m not sure. I think we’ll ride the underground somewhere… first we visit St. Paul’s Cathedral and then we go to the Royal Greenwich Observatory. They say you can step over the prime meridian there, so I can be in two different time-zones at once!”

Yifan chuckles but it’s the warm kind, which Junmyeon has learned to like so much. It’s the kind of chuckle that signalizes, that Yifan enjoys seeing him happy; the kind that doesn’t mean contempt for the way he gets easily excited about everything, but the exact opposite.

“Oh, it’s really nice there. I’m sure you’ll like the park.”

Junmyeon nods and he tries not to act stupid or like a small child.

“And you?” He asks in return, making Yifan smile this time.

“Not much. We’ll leave later for a tour at the Tower of London and afterwards, free time.”

He stretches and brushes Junmyeon’s shoulder but it’s so soft that it doesn’t hurt.

“Wow! I always wanted to go there, too. You can see the Crown Jewels there… they must be so pretty,” he smiles and Yifan chuckles again.

“They are… but everyone wants to see them so you’re just guided through it without much excitement… and unlike the National Gallery or other museums, you have to pay for the entry. But maybe there’s another museum you like, or a gallery. Most of them are admission free.”

Junmyeon nods again “I would like to see some more of those,” he admits excitedly.

“We could meet up here when you’re back from Greenwich or explore another place tomorrow?” Yifan suggests and Junmyeon cheerfully accepts the offer.

They continue to talk while eating and he’s almost sad when they have to say their good-byes, because his group departs earlier than the other’s.

\- - -

The white walls of the cathedral are towering over him almost mockingly in majestic silence. Junmyeon sighs. He looks down at his camera, its memory full of beautiful pictures of St. Paul’s Cathedral and the surrounding scenery but his stomach still feels empty and weird in a bad way.

He bites his lips when he finally gathers all his courage to walk over to the geometric building that is set on the corner of St. Paul’s Churchyard and Godliman Street. It looks futuristic with all the glass and the way its roof pokes up in the air in a shape that reminds Junmyeon of a triangle, contrasting greatly with the classical baroque style of the cathedral and the other buildings’ facades.

‘City of London Information Centre’ reads a sign outside but Junmyeon is too caught up in his nervousness and slight panic to pay more attention to the weird harmony that the new and the old build around him.

He is lost - again and it leaves Junmyeon wondering why getting lost at Trafalgar Square has to have a crude sequel like that.

After struggling with himself the last couple of steps to one of the information desks in the small building, Junmyeon senses the feeling of accomplishment setting in his stomach. It blends weirdly with the remaining panic that is still tingling in his system but it helps him to calm down.

He has been able to explain his problem well enough for the guy at the front desk to understand and even though his situation is still embarrassing Junmyeon can’t help but feels a little proud of himself.

He has been given a map and an explanation of which he understood a good 75% and maybe, Junmyeon figures, his finger still pressed to the point of the map that marks an underground station a few blocks from here, maybe he can do it.

He looks around when he exists the information centre and when his eyes catch sight of a cozy French coffee shop on the other side of Godliman Street, Junmyeon smiles.

It reminds him of how Yifan and he sat in a coffee shop when he went missing the first time and secretly Junmyeon hopes the latter will be proud of him, when he can tell him later at night, how he found his way back to his group all on his own.

Junmyeon walks around the cathedral to get back to New Change and Cheapside. He decides to walk across a small area that is marked as a green spot called ‘Festival Gardens’ on his map. There’s a statue of a hugging couple in front of a small semicircular flowerbed. He stops to take a photo until realization washes over him and he sighs defeated.

This is exactly how he even got into the trouble of being lost again. He murmurs to himself and shakes his head before he turns around and walks back.

Maybe it’s better to stay on the roads, he thinks.

When he sees the triangle building of the information centre again, he smiles.  
It’s not that hard. He can do it!

He looks at his map once more and turns it over a couple of times before he nods.

“This way!” he whispers to encourage himself as he takes off with confident steps.

Ten minutes go by and Junmyeon’s steps get less confident. He should be there by now, at least this is what the guy at the information told him.

He can feel the prickling sensation and bitter taste of panic crawling up the back of his throat again and it makes him feel sick.

He takes deep breaths and tries not to look at the reflection of himself in the glass facade of the houses around.

He has walked down straight that one road from the cathedral and then left and right - if he remembers correctly - but nothing around him looks like the point he think he should be at.  
He runs his fingers through his hair, his cheeks burning pink in embarrassment when he feels tears pricking in the corner of his eyes.

Deep breaths, he tries to remind himself, tries to calm himself down but it doesn’t work.

He takes another turn but it feels like he has run into a wall instead. His body crashes into something and Junmyeon feels himself bouncing off the obstacle and losing his balance when his wrist gets grabbed, saving him from yet another embarrassment.

The shock still shakes through his body, stirring up his tears at last as he can’t suppress a heart-wrecking sob.

“Junmyeon?! What are you doing here?”

He hasn’t known his heart can sink and yet start fluttering at the same time. It’s a weird feeling and he whips up his head fast enough to make himself feel dizzy.

“Yifan?!”

He can hear the purring of the other’s voice when the latter chuckles and the strong hand that is still holding his wrist loosens its grip as he feels an arm sneaking around his shoulders.

“Why are you crying? Did you get lost again?”

Junmyeon bites his lips embarrassedly as he casts his look to the ground when he sees how Yifan looks at him, his handsome features torn up in a mixture of worry and amusement.

“I… Yes,” Junmyeon admits timidly, causing Yifan to erupt into a small laugh.

He presses down on Junmyeon’s shoulder like he always does and the way the warmth from his hands seeps through the fabric of his coat and into his skin comforts Junmyeon in a way that he can’t describe with words.

Yifan has lead them down the street and over to the other side where they have sat down in a Pret A Manger shop, Yifan arguing that he wanted to grab something to eat after their tour at the tower ended.

“I was taking photos of the birds at St. Paul’s Cathedral… and suddenly the group was gone. But.. but I went to the Information Centre and asked how to get to Bank Station, because I remembered Mr. Choi saying we have to change trains there… but I think I got lost on the way again. I don’t even know how I ended up here. I’m really the worst.”

Junmyeon lets his head hang low and doesn’t look up.

“You’re not,” Yifan objects softly and when Junmyeon looks up, his heart does a weird leap. Yifan is smiling at him and he feels how the other’s strong fingers comb through his hair once again.

“You did a good job, Junmyeon. I’m proud of you. Who cares if you didn’t get it right at the first try? It’s already great that you tried at all. And you made your way all over here to London Bridge.”

Junmyeon feels warm and happy but also kind of embarrassed, which makes him drop his gaze to the ground - or the top of the table, at least.

“You must be thinking I’m really stupid…” he murmurs, causing Yifan to laugh.

“Why would I do that?” he questions amusedly before taking another sip from his iced coffee.

“Because I always go missing and end up running into you, literally,” Junmyeon adds with a pout as he pushes together some of the crumbs on their tray with his index finger.

Junmyeon looks up to find Yifan shaking his head softly.

“No. Actually I think it’s kind of cute. And you’re really pleasant to talk to so I’m actually glad that you ran into me. Walking around London with you was-” he pauses when he realizes the crimson blush on Junmyeon’s face and it seems to make him feel awkward as well.

He harrumphs before continuing. “It was kind of cool, you know. It was fun.”

He shrugs nonchalantly and takes another sip.

“So, what do you want to check out next?”

Junmyeon sighs. He’s happy that Yifan seems to enjoy the time with him just as much as he does but he still can’t help to feel like a burden.

“This is not fair, Yifan. I always interrupt your personal plans. We should go where you wanted to go I feel bad if you always give up on your plans, just because I’m such a pitiful loser,” he huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Yifan looks at him for a few seconds but Junmyeon can’t read his features.

“Fine. But stop talking so negatively about yourself. I don’t like it.”

They walk across London Bridge and Junmyeon tries to take some photos of the Tower Bridge he can see in the distance while Yifan talks on the phone.

Junmyeon still feels bad for going missing again but he has to admit that it makes him happy that the latter cares so much about him.

They have arrived on the other side when he hangs up and Junmyeon looks up at him expectantly, causing Yifan to chuckle.

“I called the reception of our hostel. They will contact Mr. Choi, so he will know you were not abducted or anything…”

Junmyeon nods again and thanks the Chinese but he just shakes his head and smiles.

“I really wish I would understand English as well as you do… would have saved me from some embarrassments today,” he grumbles, blindly following Yifan who turns right to the river walk as they make their way upstream.

“You’re doing it again,” Yifan retorts with a snort before he turns around to give Junmyeon a look.

“I’ll help you practice English, if you want to. You can’t expect yourself to magically learn the language perfectly during that trip, though. Baby steps,” he smiles and Junmyeon can’t help but feels the corners of his mouth curling up in a shy smile as well.

“Do you mean… even after the trip?”

Yifan shrugs his shoulders casually. “Sure, why not. We could meet up to study if you want to.”

Junmyeon has to bite his lips, fearing that the bubbly feeling in his stomach might make him blurt out something even more embarrassing.

Junmyeon almost walks into Yifan’s back when they suddenly stop.

He looks up and around to find himself in front of a big half-timber house. There are more tourists around them again and he recognizes some placards for plays and schedules for tours.

“This is Shakespeare’s Globe Theatre,” Yifan answers his question before Junmyeon even asks. He wears a wary smile on his face that Junmyeon hasn’t seen on him before.

He blinks.

“I didn’t know you like theatres!”

He exclaims then, watching how the insecure smile transforms into a more confident expression.

“Well, I guess I’m generally a fan of art… no matter the form,” he admits and Junmyeon likes how Yifan seems unable to completely hide the embarrassment in his voice.

It makes him less perfect, less intimidatingly perfect and Junmyeon has to admit to himself that he likes the bashful, goofy Yifan a lot more than he ever considered possible.

They walk around the theatre and Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheeks bashfully when Yifan pays for their tickets to continue exploring the inside of the old building.

There is a museum and Junmyeon is astonished by all the new things, but the open air stage in the middle of the building makes the biggest impression on him. The wooden benches that act as seats for the audience - only a part of them sheltered - as well as the circular shape faintly remind him of an amphitheatre. Junmyeon is filled with wonder, as he clutches his camera to his chest and takes a deep breath. He can even smell the wood of the building that towers up around him.

A chuckle that resonates close to his ear bursts the bubble of wonder and astonishment.

Junmyeon blinks, eyes still wide from looking at all the beautiful things around him, which only causes Yifan to chuckle once more when Junmyeon looks at him with these big round eyes.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. Sorry,” he grins cheekily but Junmyeon just smiles.

He’s glad that Yifan patiently takes care of him and doesn’t abandon him just because he tends to space out a lot with all the new impressions around him.

When Junmyeon tells Yifan about this as they are walking to London Bridge Station, he just laughs again.

“Well, that explains why you get lost so easily, but I like it better this way. Seeing you getting excited about things gets me excited too and it reminds me how I used to look at new places myself. You know, before I forgot how to see things through the eyes of a tourist,” he pauses and looks at Junmyeon as they pass the barrier and make their way downstairs to the platform. He finishes his sentence with a grin: “or the eyes of a child. Also, you look kind of cute when you get excited.”

Junmyeon gets embarrassed and doesn’t dare to say anything in return but he likes the way his blood rushes through his system and how it spreads a tingly feeling into even the last cell of his prickling skin.

He looks around the carriage when Yifan catches him glancing over at him.

They’re standing on opposite sites of the underground train’s door. It’s not jammed but there are still enough people on the train to make it more comfortable for them to stand. Junmyeon would feel bad for sitting down when there’s not enough space for Yifan to take a seat, too.

“Where are we going anyway?”

Junmyeon perks up after another minute. He has discovered the tube map and follows the Jubilee line they’re on with his eyes.

“Bond Street Station maybe? Shopping on Oxford Street sounds like something special!”

Yifan scoffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“We can go there, if you want to be trampled to death. Actually, I planned to change to Piccadilly line at Green Park.”

Junmyeon blinks.

“But… wouldn’t Oxford Street be the perfect place to do some shopping? I’m sure you can find a nice souvenir there. For your girlfriend maybe?”

He smiles at Yifan who is standing next to him now as they both look at the map that is pinned to the inside of the carriage.

Yifan snorts again but this time it sounds more like an actual laugh. He grins and Junmyeon is worried that he might have said something embarrassing but Yifan starts to speak before he can think of something to bluff it out. The way Yifan winks at him sets fire to the pit of his stomach and his cheeks all over.

“I don’t do girlfriends.”

Junmyeon looks at Yifan with big eyes. The loud clatter of the moving train fills the silence between them.

He bites his lips before he starts to smile shyly.

He runs his fingers through his own hair in a sheepish manner, gathering up all his courage. He doesn’t want this to be awkward, just because the confidence of Yifan and his words surprised him.

“Oh. Is that why you said I was cute?”

Yifan relaxes, making Junmyeon realize that he was holding tension, though his confident stance and words were deceiving.

He chuckles hoarsely and Junmyeon likes that sound.

“I said you are cute because you are. That has nothing to do with me.”

They grin at each other now as Junmyeon arches his eyebrow.

“Well, I guess that means I’m cute, then.”

“Don’t let it get to your head though.”

They change trains at Green Park Station. Piccadilly line’s trains are more crowded but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. He has to admit that he actually thinks it is quite exciting how he and Yifan stand so close to each other, chests only centimeters apart.

He has to crane his neck a bit to look up into the other’s face but Yifan has to do the same to look down at him so they are even.

The carriage brakes, causing them to slightly bump into each other before Yifan presses even closer to make room for the people behind his back that try to get off the train at the station they just came in.

He doesn’t have an explanation for his sudden burst of confidence but he already felt close and comfortable with Yifan the day they walked around Buckingham Palace and Junmyeon would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t think his companion (or rescuer for that matter) was incredibly attractive and his type.

Learning that Yifan’s random compliments could indeed be more than just talk makes him tingly and excited, something he hasn’t felt in a while but would love to get used to it again.

They get off the train at Covent Garden Station and it makes Junmyeon realise that he completely forgot where they were going before.

When they walk out of the station he spots some stores and boutiques around. The streets are narrow, the house facades and shop windows of the pubs at the corner reminding him of scenes he has only seen in Harry Potter movies or Sherlock Holmes.

“I thought this would be more fun than Oxford Street,” Yifan explains, watching how Junmyeon lets his eyes wander with a smile.

Junmyeon nods but he isn’t sure if he has actually registered Yifan’s words.

He takes a handful of photos, cautiously wandering around the alleys before Yifan takes hold of his arm, then his hand, softly pulling him into a certain direction.

Junmyeon looks at the stores they pass. He knows most of them, seeing how names like Swarovski or The Body Shop have found their way into Seoul’s shopping districts during the last couple of years. But while the stores are arranged in modern shops with large shop windows that make up the biggest part of the store’s facade in districts like Myeongdong, the shops here are found in small boutiques with old wooden store fronts and bordered shop windows. 

They arrive at a plaza but Junmyeon’s attention is instantly caught by the large building in front of them. It’s surrounded by pillars that build a roofed walkaround.

The building reminds Junmyeon of the neoclassical station buildings he has seen in the Museum of London that he visited a couple of days ago with his study group.

He takes a few steps back when a flock of birds - startled by their arrival - flies up and over the building whose light beige facade gleams in the afternoon sun.

“Wow,” he breathes out, still standing in one spot of the plaza, not moving, only taking in the view in front of him and the way Yifan holds his hand.

“I knew you’d like it,” the taller grins smugly as Junmyeon shoves him slightly - he can’t hide a small smile though.

They walk over the empty plaza as Yifan tells Junmyeon about the farmer's market that takes place every weekend.

“But they built this market hall, so you have a market all day, every day,” he finishes his explanation as they enter the large building and Junmyeon is stunned once again.

The inside of the market hall reminds him even more of a train station building. The high ceiling, covered with a glass roof and the roof truss made of cast metal whose patina colour contrasts softly with the beige bakestone frontages of the small stalls and stores that line up on each side of the hall - everything looks so magnificent and weirdly nostalgic.

“There are so many shops!” Junmyeon exclaims excitedly when Yifan hands him a flyer with a merchant map.

“Look! They even have a Korean Seafood store!” He points at a small colorful square on the map but turns around to look at all the stalls that surround them, so that Yifan isn’t given an actual chance to have a look at the map that is clutched to Junmyeon’s chest excitedly, getting wrinkly at the edges within minutes.

“Do you want to have some seafood then?” Yifan suggests but Junmyeon shakes his head, causing him to laugh.

“Nah, I rather want to try small things from different stores. I kind of miss Korean food but it would be a lost opportunity if I’m too full to try any of the other stuff then…”

He nods happily and bites his bottom lip.

He’s even too excited to notice how soft Yifan’s eyes become whenever he watches him tiptoe to take a look at a stall or when his face scrunches up in the most adorable way whenever he tries a new taster he has got hold of.

“Let’s buy something for each other as a souvenir before we head back to the hostel,” Junmyeon suggests when they walk across the piazza again a couple of hours later. They have visited the London Transport Museum and Junmyeon smiles down at his camera when he thinks of yet another selca that they took in front of the Royal Opera House.

Yifan smiles.

“Sure. But where?” He asks then, blinking into the sun that sets behind Covent Garden Market Hall.

“I could get you some of the flowers from the market stall that you liked so much,” he grins but Junmyeon starts to pout.

“I’m not a girl, Yifan! Also, that’s not a true souvenir; they’ll wither and die before we arrive in Korea.”

Yifan chuckles and runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and over his scalp soothingly. He does it a lot but Junmyeon likes how affectionate it is, though he has to rearrange his hair each time.

“I’m fully aware that you’re not a girl. But just because you’re a guy doesn’t mean you can’t like flowers. But I guess you’re right. What about the jewelry store? There was a small one in the market hall,” he says and Junmyeon beams, tugging at the other’s arm like an excited child.

The Asian woman at the counter watches them amusedly as the two young man look around her small store.

There are all sorts of jewelry dangling from shelves, neatly arranged in boxes or on grids that rather add to the weird charme of the place than disrupting it.

There are bags and necklaces, wallets and rings and so much more to allure Junmyeon’s never tiring eyes.

“I found something,” Yifan announces, causing Junmyeon to whirl around in surprise.

“Really? What is it?” he asks excitedly but it dies down fast and is replaced with a scowl when he realizes that Yifan his hiding - whatever it is - behind his back.

“Oh come on! Show it to me! What if I hate it?!” he exclaims with a pout, causing Yifan to laugh loudly. He still pulls out his hand, showing a small clear bag to him with a cute white bunny key chain in it. The bunny is made of pleather, big beads and rhinestones glued to its surface to form cute eyes and blushed cheeks. Junmyeon loves it, but he hesitates before admitting it, a blush creeping on his face now - just like the bunny in the other’s hands.

Yifan grins proudly before he turns around and walks over to the owner of the stall to pay for the small present.

Junmyeon is delighted to find all different animals on the rack with the keychains and it doesn’t take him long to decide on one for Yifan, too.

Yifan laughs but Junmyeon can see that he is flustered by the way he hides half of his face with his big hand, acting as if he tries to fix his hair while he still holds onto the small plastic wrapped tiger.

They’re sitting in the underground on their way back but Junmyeon couldn’t wait for them to exchange their presents, his bunny already dangling happily on one side of his bag.

“Why did you get a tiger?”

Yifan asks. Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheek, thinking before he slowly starts to nod and explain.

“Well… I don’t know,” that’s a lie but he is kind of embarrassed to admit that the way Yifan drawls while speaking and the humming of his deep voice have reminded him of the purr of a tiger every since day one.

When he finally gets himself to say these things Yifan chortles. It’s only a small, half-swallowed sound but it fills Junmyeon’s chest with the warmest sensation.

Yifan likes his present. He’s happy. They’re both embarrassed but they’re happy and watching how Yifan unpacks his new yellow-furred friend almost gently before attaching it to the side of his bag, too, makes Junmyeon’s heart swell until his ribcage feels like bursting from all the feelings.

\- - -

Junmyeon smiles proudly when Baekhyun asks about the keychain a couple of days later but he decides not to tell him, because Baekhyun starts to laugh at him for getting lost while taking photos of pigeons at St. Paul’s Cathedral.

“You could’ve told me that we were departing…” Junmyeon says with a disapproving tone but Baekhyun waves at him dismissively.

The last day of their trip is fast approaching and they’re in their room to already start packing their luggage.

They have put out their suitcases and Junmyeon sits on the floor, sorting and folding his clothing. Baekhyun on the other hand is lying on his stomach on one of the beds, stuffing himself with crisps.

“Nah, I was busy taking a cute selca and then I tried to figure out how to get away from the observatory earlier so that I can meet up with Chanyeol,” he argues while munching on another handful of potato snacks. Junmyeon screws up his face in disgust over the way the other chews his food loudly.

“You snuck out?” he exclaims incredulously when the information has finally hit him but Baekhyun just rolls his eyes.

“I’ve done this like… thrice this week and you never noticed? But you shouldn’t be the one talking big. You always get lost,” he square-quotes the word _lost_ with his fingers, “and return with Yifan who you magically run into all the time.”

He rolls his eyes and lets his arms hang off the bed limply.

“ _Oh, please._ ”

Junmyeon grumbles but the blush on his cheeks reveals that he’s more embarrassed than angry.

“I didn’t purposefully get lost and it was pure luck that Yifan always picked me up and didn’t abandon me, unlike you,” he hisses but Baekhyun just raises one of his eyebrows, seemingly unimpressed.

“Alright, relax. No need to get all defensive. It’s not like I didn’t know Yifan was into cute, innocent guys before but I didn’t think he’d go as far as giving small presents to you. I guess he’s more romantic than I gave him credit for.”

Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t know why he got angry at Baekhyun, it’s not like the other is telling lies but he doesn’t like the brash way the brunet tends to talk about these things. They are dear and kind of fragile for Junmyeon after all.

“When you knew it was a present from him, why did you even bother to ask?” He mutters, still pouting as he starts to stuff piles of clothes into his trunk.

“Because I like to embarrass you. Your face turns red like a chilly pepper,” Baekhyun explains with a jolly grin, “but actually I’m kinda happy for you. You look cute together and Chanyeol said Yifan is a great guy, so…” He shrugs, ignoring Junmyeon who tries to object.

It’s not like Yifan and him are a thing - or even close to that! They’ve been flirting the last couple of days and Junmyeon likes it. He also likes the way Yifan always looks out for him and takes his hand when they explore new areas together, or how he helps him to find the best spots to take photos. They talk a lot and it’s always fun and exciting in this state where they don’t have a name for it but also don’t feel the need to look for one. Until now, when Baekhyun decides to burst their little bubble.

He feels embarrassed but also weirdly happy that Baekhyun speaks out in support for their _something_ but it also makes him uncomfortably aware of all the things it could be and all the little things Yifan does.

It gets real when you name it and Junmyeon isn’t sure if Yifan is in for something like that.

“Are you alright? You’ve been spacing out a lot more than usual,” Yifan’s words startle Junmyeon out of his thought.

They’re wandering through the Sea Life Aquarium and as much as Junmyeon is fascinated by all the water and the colorful shimmering schools of fish that pass them on the other side of the glass, Baekhyun’s words from the morning still bothers him.

“It’s kind of cosy, right?”

Yifan grins when they walk into the ocean tunnel. He takes hold of Junmyeon’s hand in the dark and it feels so natural to Junmyeon, how they link their hands and their fingers intertwine. Yifan has big hands and they are kind of rough but also warm and wonderful.

“It’s so dark…” Junmyeon whispers as they stop and watch the fish.

The aquarium is one of London’s main attractions and the many children and groups of students in some parts of it make it so crowded and noisy that Junmyeon didn’t think he would be able to enjoy the experience at all.

He’s fascinated by the ocean and he loves to see all the different fish and sea creatures but at the same time he feels sorry for them and worries about their health and condition when so many people come and touch and bother them every day.

He tells Yifan his thoughts in a low voice and the latter hums in response as they both look at the almost eery, slightly displaced looking scenery that unfolds behind the thick layer of glass.

It’s calm in the tunnel now and there aren’t many people left as the majority of their group has already left for the next zone.

Junmyeon doesn’t mind. He likes the idea of getting lost with Yifan, even if it’s just for a couple of minutes like right now when he can feel the warmth of Yifan’s chest seeping into his back and their hands fit so neatly together.

He leans back with a small sigh before he turns his head to look over his shoulders and into Yifan’s face.

“Let’s take a picture!”

He smiles and Yifan chuckles. 

“You’ve really taken a liking in selcas.”

“It’s because you said it’s boring when I don’t appear on my own photos. And you said I look cute, too.”

“You look cute off camera, too, so that’s not really an argument,” Yifan deadpans but starts to laugh, raising his hands in defense when Junmyeon scowls. “Alright, alright. Let’s take a photo.”

He puts his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and bends a bit until their faces fit next to each other with still enough space for some snippets of the background to appear, before Junmyeon releases the shutter.

It’s only a short moment, a short, brush of lips on his cheek but Junmyeon feels like the world around him just stops.

He lowers his arm slowly, bringing his camera close to his chest before he turns the display around and presses the gallery button that shows the most recently taken photos.

It’s dark and he can hardly make out the outlines of their faces on the small preview picture that sits in the upper left corner of the grid of photos that are displayed.

He presses his lips together but when he wants to press onto the photo to see it in full-screen, Yifan’s big hands stop him.

He blinks, slowly looking up. Junmyeon’s heart is still drumming in his chest. It’s beating hard and fast against his ribcage and he can hear his blood rushing in his ears.

Yifan looks down at him and when their eyes lock, they pause. Junmyeon can still feel warm hands pressing onto his and the camera he’s holding.

When time stopped before, it suddenly rushes over them now, when Junmyeon closes his eyes. His breath hitches as he feels Yifan’s hands tangled up in his hair strands, their noses bumping into each other before their lips touch. It’s not just their mouths pressing onto each other shyly. It’s more, so much more than that.

It’s fast and slow and rough and tender all at the same time.

But before Junmyeon can think of anything else, the sensation is gone.

He blinks as Yifan slowly detaches himself from him, looking around the empty tunnel they’re still standing in.

He runs his hands through his dark brown hair and Junmyeon can see him licking his lips.

“I guess we should go before we get lost again,” he laughs hoarsely and reaches out, taking Junmyeon’s hand who nods silently and follows behind the other. His knees still feel weak but he can’t stop smiling.

\- - -

Junmyeon is shocked by how fast the last day of their trip approaches. Everything after their first kiss seems like in a blur but he still recalls the way Yifan pecked his lips again in the hallway of their hostel when they got home that night, or any other occasion in the course of the last two days.

He loves the feeling of their hands entangled. He loves the sound of Yifan chuckling or the way his fingertips leave tingling traces on his scalp whenever he ruffles through his hair affectionately and of course Junmyeon especially likes the way Yifan’s lips search for his when they’re alone and he isn’t paying too close attention. He can feel the other’s breath fanning over his temple and cheeks then and it makes him giggle and squirm - only closer into the Chinese’s embrace.

But they still have no name for it and no matter how many times Junmyeon tells himself that he doesn’t care, that he doesn’t need a name for it, he still feels the bitter fear creeping in the back of his mind. Fear of what will happen if they don’t give it a name, if they don’t talk about it before this journey ends.

It’s getting dark when they arrive at their last destination.

Their suitcases and bags are already packed in the tour bus that will bring them to the airport in a couple of hours and Junmyeon likes the image of Yifan and his backpacks next to each other one of the seat rows, indicating that they sit there together, next to each other.

The last attraction of their trip causes Junmyeon to brim with excitement. He’s biting his lips and fidgeting with his fingers until Yifan gets annoyed with it and snatches his hands from him, gently holding onto them - which works surprisingly well, though it still makes small waves of embarrassment hit Junmyeon’s inner shore.

They visit The View, the observation deck on The Shard, ‘the biggest building in the European Union’ as they learn from the audio guide but Junmyeon doesn’t really pay attention to most of the words the electronic voice shares with them. He’s too caught up in wonder and astonishment about the view that spreads out to their feet.

The sun has set, leaving the sky in dusty hues of blue and purple.

The Thames winds like a dark blue snake; the countless reflections of illuminated bridges and boats spraying its body with yellow and white sparks.

It’s like the grey house fronts come to live with nightfall, thousands of little stars gleaming in windows or on streets until they form an ocean of lights and magic, melting into a mysterious pink hue at the horizon line.

After the small audio-tour has ended they walk around the deck together, only the two of them. Junmyeon takes photos but they don’t talk as animatedly as they usually do. The beauty of all the golden lights to their feet seems to lie heavy on their tongues.

Junmyeon sighs as he lowers his camera, letting his eyes wander around the scenery instead. He’s lost, lost in thought as he tries to absorb the magical atmosphere.

“It’s so beautiful,” he breathes and Yifan hums lowly.

Junmyeon feels how the taller circles his arm around Junmyeon’s stomach and he places his hands onto Yifan’s with a soft smile.

He feels Yifan’s breath tickle his temple, causing him to giggle, goose bumps spreading on his skin from pure delight.

He feels how Yifan presses his lips onto his temple and Junmyeon closes his eyes, trying to memorize every second, every tiny bit of the sensation on his skin.

He doesn’t want this to end when they return back home.

Junmyeon bites his lips and furrows his eyebrows. His heart beats hard against his ribcage when he squeezes Yifan’s hand to get his attention.

He has to say something. When they don’t name it, it will die and the sole thought makes Junmyeon feel like his stomach is filled with heavy ice-cold boulders.

“Yifan, can- can we talk about this?” He says then but Junmyeon’s voice sounds weird in his own ears.

The brunet behind him breaks loose from him a bit, looking into Junmyeon’s face with a worried expression.

“Don’t you like it?”

Junmyeon can’t bring himself to look at Yifan’s face. Seeing that special gleam in his eyes would just make him soft again or remind him of how nervous he just made both of them.

He shakes his head, pressing his eyes shut but he can’t keep his cheeks from burning in a deep red.

“No… I mean yes. I mean…,” he gulps, scared to choke on his nervousness. It feels like it’s crawling up inside his throat, slowly choking him.

“I was just wondering why,” he presses out before it’s silent between them for a few seconds.

 

“Well…” He can hear Yifan’s voice. 

He’s purring like a tiger and Junmyeon loves how it wanders through his ears and through his head. It makes him feel warm and secure - protected.

“Well,” he says again and harrumphs and it’s then, that Junmyeon realizes that Yifan is nervous, too. “I like you. You’re cute and fun and I wouldn’t mind to go on study dates with you.”

Junmyeon blinks, looking up at Yifan incredulously. This is not exactly what he imagined.

“Study dates?” He repeats but his voice betrays him, resulting in him squawking pathetically.

“Just dates without studying would be fine with me too… but you said you needed help with English, so…” Yifan scratches the back of his head sheepishly and averts his eyes with a slight pout.

Junmyeon blinks. He’s blushing hard but he also can’t believe that the guy he has found so intimidatingly perfect, cool and attractive upon seeing him the first time, just transformed. 

He’s nervous and awkward and almost nothing reminds of the flawless, confident facade he put on when they first met. But Junmyeon just feels himself falling deeper from here on.

He snickers and shakes his head.

“You’re such an idiot…” he murmurs, causing Yifan to object embarrassedly.

His words die down slowly when Junmyeon takes a step forward and tiptoes.

He circles his arms around Yifan’s broad shoulders, tangling his fingers in Yifan’s dark hair as he presses his lips onto the other’s.

He breaks loose with another small giggle. They are smiling and Junmyeon likes the way the lights of the city beneath them are mirrored in their faces. It’s almost as if they were made of gold, too. He feels Yifan’s arms engulfing him in a hug, the warmth seeping into his skin and into every cell of his body, accompanied by the spark of excitement when they close the distance between their lips once again.

The city seems ablaze, full of stars, full of gold. But it doesn’t compare to the hint of gold and treasure he has found in Yifan’s eyes.

Junmyeon feels lost but this time he isn’t feeling embarrassed or scared. He’s lost with Yifan together and it’s beautiful.


End file.
